


[podfic] THIS IS NOT A DRILL

by Annapods, arkadyevna, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), growlery, idellaphod, Opalsong, RsCreighton, Shmaylor, yueix (yue_ix)



Category: Hockey RPF, Superstition by Superstition_hockey
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chatlogs, M/M, Meta, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Squee, fan reactions, multivoice podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yueix
Summary: puckstothenet: CHANTS KISSED JACKS00:10:15 :: Written byLanna Michaels.





	[podfic] THIS IS NOT A DRILL

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [THIS IS NOT A DRILL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144144) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x4np4syxottm7q3/%5BHRPF%20orig%5D%20THIS%20IS%20NOT%20A%20DRILL.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O2xAmp63vR-ocIonUKJT4R8KN-OEOR2U)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Lanna Michaels for giving blanket permission to podfics!  
This was read by growlery, Arkadyevna, Shmaylor, idella, Yueix, RsCreighton, frecklebombfic, edited by Opalsong, organized/cover art by Annapods. Thanks everyone!!

 

 


End file.
